The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto
The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto is the 20th episode of the second season, and the 46th episode of the series. It aired on June 15th, 2014. "Who done it?" Official Description Leo tries to convince the team to rescue Karai; an unknown master thief steals Shredder's helmet. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Shredder's old friend, Steranko, who is coming to the realization that he desires to have the Shredder's distinctive Helmet to go along with his own vast collection of trophies. He then indirectly commands one of his disciples, Anton Zeck, to come into the room, where he tells him to steal Shredder's helmet in order to be fully redeemed for wounding Steranko's eye. Zeck humorously promises that he will make the situation run smoothly, but Steranko informs him that he has sent several men to the location before, and none of them have ever come back. Once again, Zeck swears to be victorious and shows off his ability to turn invisible with a Tron-like suit. The scene cuts to Leo peering into Master Splinter's bedroom. Leo notices that Splinter appears to be grieving about Karai being taken away for a second time, but Leo chooses not to bother his sensei further. Raph brings in some Pizza for his brothers to munch on, but Mikey begins to complain that there should be at least two pizzas and accidentially throws a smoke bomb down onto the pizza, causing it to disappear and scatter all over the living room. Leo then enters the room and tries to galvanize the team into rescuing Karai. Raph thinks that, whether or not Karai believes the truth, she will have a difficult time turning on Shredder -- and Donnie feels the same. Leo wonders why they choose to question his role whenever it comes down to something that they merely dislike. This makes Raph proclaim that he is their leader 'more or less', though Leo does not seem satisfied with this reply. Leo says that he knows what's right and goes to check out Shredder's lair to see if he can identify any weak points. Reluctantly, all three of his brothers tag along just to keep monitor over his behavior. Meanwhile, Karai is sitting in her cell and is dejectedly clawing at one of the doors with a miniscule weapon. Shredder then walks up to the opposite side of the cell and explains that he he never wanted any of this to happen. He tells her that the only reason she is with him now is because he thought it would be awful for her to be brought up by a scum like Splinter. Shredder says that, one day, he hopes she will understand his intentions. After the villain leaves, Karai once again starts clawing at the cell door she's nearest to. Anton Zeck locates the Foot HQ and jumps onto it's roof. He easily and rapidly infiltrates the building using a compass attached to his left hand. He slides down onto the floor and runs behind the Shredder's throne. Somehow knowing that the helmet is located in the drawer that is there, he successfully overrides all of the security codes, opens the drawer, stuffs the helmet into his bag and attaches it to his body. However, Bradford and some Foot-Bots then start to enter the room, having sensed that something is amiss. Rahzar is not able to spot the invisible thief, but he can still smell him and knocks him to the ground easily after pummeling him. However, just when Rahzar is about to finish him off, Anton turns the tables on him by causing Rahzar to trip on glue. The master thief then starts to project multiple energy beams at the Foot-Bots from a device located on the top of his head. He then throws a detonator into a nearby wall and escapes with what he needs. Shredder then returns from the Dungeon and asks Rahzar about the current circumstances. Rahzar confesses that some one has got his helmet and he shows Shredder a business card that was just left behind by Anton. Rahzar is then ordered to bring the entire clan before Shredder. Meanwhile, the Turtles are driving across town in the Shellraiser and Leo confirms that their best bet would be to tunnel into the Shredder's lair from down below. Mikey then advises to tunnel down from above, sarcastically reasoning that that would baffle them. Raph appears to be dead set against all of the options that are thought of. Soon, Donnie spots a man (the master thief himself) on his Infrared camera, and he seems to be running from them. However, on Donnie's ordinary camera, nothing is seen at all. Nevertheless, Donnie tells Leo to pause and hit the breaks, but Anton turns their way just in time to be struck by the Shellraiser. Due to his armor, the man is barely harmed at all, although the pressure knocks him onto a sidewalk, where he vanishes in an instant. The brothers wonder if this is another Kraang defense mechanism, but before they can get lost within their thoughts, Raph discovers a blue backpack lying in the middle of the street nearby. He opens it up, only to unveil Shredder's helmet, which he shows to his brothers in disbelief. Then, a gigantic squadron of Foot-Bots show up wielding Naginata and Tonfa and are ready to confront the Turtles. The Turtles then fight them until they are satisfied with the majority of them getting terminated. The brothers then retreat with the helmet, while Anton Zeck manages to attach a small tracking beacon onto the back of their vehicle as they are driving away from the scene. Meanwhile, Shredder tells every one of his lackeys that they their current priority is to find Shredder's helmet and return it to him - regardless of the consequences. Fishface then questions why he couldn't just search for a different helmet. Disrespected, Shredder knocks Fishface to the floor and informs every one that the Foot Clan's founder was an expert in swordsmanship and was rumored to have the potential of being the most skilled warrior in Japan. He utterly devastated hundreds of his enemies and took their weapons as mementos. He took every single one of those mementos and combined them to eventually forge a metallic artifact that would remain undamaged for over a millenium - Shredder's helmet (the Kuro Kabuto). Shredder has now taken on the vow of protecting it with his life. If they fail to retrieve it, the penalties will be major. Fishface stakes on the rooftops alongside the airborne Stockman-Fly. Fishface resolves on getting the helmet back so that they will not need to look at their master's ugly features any longer, admitting that Shredder's look is slightly worse than Baxter's current form. Elsewhere, Rahzar claims he has just picked up a vague scent originating from somewhere in the city. Tiger Claw states that he has just picked up a very strong scent and describes that the man it's coming from is carrying multiple devices, electronic motors, along with ozone. Rahzar remarks that Tiger Claw's sense of smell is pretty good for a cat, but Tiger Claw tells him that he should not let the feud between certain animals get in their way. Meanwhile, in the Shellraiser, Leo believes that they should get the better of the predicament that they're in and try to give Shredder's helmet to the Foot in exchange for Karai's release. Raph, however, believes that Leo is overly delusional and that this whole mission is a waste of their resources. Anton Zeck glides from one rooftop to the next with long rays of energy that come from devices positioned near his feet. After he eventually gets side by side with the Shellraiser, he uses the same trick he used on the Foot-Bots in order to knock the Shellraiser on one of it's sides. He then uses his motorized backpack to slide down a wall of a nearby building. However, he pauses when he sees both Tiger Claw and Rahzar together, commenting that the city has gone downhill lately. Both Mutants then notice that the Kabuto they're looking for is lying on the street down below and they battle the Turtles to claim it. The brothers actually put up a strong defense against the two brutes, but after Mikey tosses the helmet up to Donnie, the brothers take to a nearby rooftop to try and avoid an even larger fight. However, with the addition of Fishface and Stockman-Fly, things only become increasingly more harsh, especially when a billboard nearly pulverizes Donnie, Mikey, and Raph, along with Shredder's helmet. While Raph is trapped underneath the billboard, he acquiesces on the fact that Leo should save Karai and hands him Shredder's helmet. With Rahzar and Tiger Claw closing in behind him, Leo makes the split second decision of running away, while Raph and the others deal with Fishface and Stockman. Leo manages to conceal himself inside of a dumpster and he throws a bananna peel at some other trash cans, which diverts the villains' attention. Just when Leo exits an alley way, he hears the thief laughing nearby and he ends up kicking Anton onto the sidewalk, where he places a bag full of diapers over his neck (Anton believes that this bag is the one that contains Shredder's helmet). The Foot Clan then pursues Anton, easily knocking him down. However, just then, Steranko arrives in a helicopter and he thwarts off the Foot Soldiers with a bunch of projectiles. Zeck then enters the helicopter with the usage of a rope and Steranko questions if he obtained what he needed to. Anton responds "Of course I did", only for Steranko to reveal that the bag is filled with diapers, enraging him to the point that he tells Anton that he will pop his head as if it's a blueberry. Meanwhile, Leo carries Shredder's hemet all the way back to the mastermind's lair. After entering through a hole right next to the clock tower, Shredder asks "Why does the fly enter the spider's web??". Leo's response is that all of the spider's henchmen are out. Leo then goes through with the proposal that he mentioned earlier on. Shredder comes to an agreement suprisingly quickly and then orders a lone Foot-Bot to have Karai released from the Dungeon. Due to the revelation that Karai was imprisoned, Leo is even more stunned by Shredder's sadism. Shredder then comments that, in any conflict, the more powerful foe is prepared to do what the weaker one could not. Karai is soon brought out of a hallway with a sack over her head. Shredder then demands his own helmet, although he reminds Leo that there is no possible way he can avoid a fight. After hearing this piece of information, Leo sets the helmet down adjacent to his feet and draws a single Katana to fight Shredder with. Shredder easily pins Leo up against a nearby wall, tormenting that his sensei is a coward and that Leo should never have come here alone. However, the other three brothers soon arrive to battle as well. All four of the Turtles still appear to be not capable of defeating Shredder, but they manage to distract him long enough so that they can get to Karai relatively quickly. Donnie then stuffs a smoke pellet into the Kabuto and tosses it into Shredder's hands, only for him to get blinded for several seconds. This allows time for the Turtles to escape. After carrying Karai onto a nearby rooftop, the Turtles revel in what they have done and Raph proclaims that he actually needed to come along and Leo confesses that he really is 'more or less' the leader. Leo sets Karai down and, after removing the sack from Karai's head, it is revealed that this Karai is nothing but a replica that had her face replaced with a bomb and was deceptively repeating the words "Let me go!!'''' ''The Turtles then start fleeing in a different direction, but the device activates and thrusts them high into the air... The episode comes to an end. Splinter's Wisdom Splinter did appear in this episode, but it was only a cameo and he didn't give out any wisdom. Character Debuts *Anton Zeck to be [[Bebop]] Trivia *Kuro Kabuto is the equivalent of "Black Helmet" in Japanese. *Anton Zeck is the master theif in the cyborg suit. *Leo and his brothers try to convince the Shredder to let Karai go in exchange for the helmet, but it turns out that they were tricked by Shredder. *Anton Zeck was employed by Steranko (Shredder's former friend), and some fans think that Steranko will become Rocksteady. *Baxter-Fly made several appearances in this episode, but instead of talking regularly like he did previously, he just buzzes. *Casey Jones nor April O'Neil did not appear in this episode. *This is the first time Shredder went almost a full episode without his Kuro Kabuto (or "Black Helmet"). *This is the first time a Karai time bomb dummy was used. *This is the third time the Turtles have fought against Shredder himself. Coincidentally, the last time they fought Shredder was in episode 20 of season 1. *Leonardo is the first Turtle to take on Shredder on his own. *This is the second episode where Donnie's staff was broken, the first being Metalhead. Gallery Kuro kabuto.png Kuro kabuto .png The legend of the kuro kabuto20.png Yuu.jpg Steranko tmnt.png Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014